


Ride On

by queen_egotist



Series: The Mighty Red Manicured Pimp Hand [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/pseuds/queen_egotist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pimp Yoochun went to his favorite strip club and his BFF dropped him something about a heavenly ass stripper. When he saw dance his ass out of heaven, the pimp decided to use every power on his PIMP hand to get the heavenly ass...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride On

Title: The Mighty Red Manicured Pimp Hand  
Author: [](http://egoisticfreak.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://egoisticfreak.livejournal.com/)**egoisticfreak**    
Paring: YooSu, JaeMinHo  
Genre: Crack, Smut  
Rating: NC-17  
Chapter: 2/20  
Beta:[](http://lady-shira32.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lady-shira32.livejournal.com/) **lady_shira32**    
Summary: Pimp Yoochun went to his favorite strip club and his BFF dropped him something about a heavenly ass stripper. When he saw dance his ass out of heaven, the pimp decided to use every power on his PIMP hand to get the heavenly ass...

Chapter 2 – Ride On

“Fuck!” Junsu screamed as he read the message flashing on his cell phone from his oh-so-perverted-cybersex-boytoy/manager Changmin. You heard that right, his manager is a cybersex boytoy.

Does this mean history lessons once again? HELLYEAH…AHHHH…. Shim Changmin is always bored as hell so he watches some “special videos” and stuff. One thing that can make him busy is when he ejaculates his pornstar juice in front of his 24-inch LCD monitor at home and entertains loads of bitches and whores online. How on earth did Junsu meet this hotshot?

Simple.

After Junsu’s 2 pm to 10 pm duty, he became bored like Min so he went to Cyberpimpjuice.com to have some entertainment. After typing some stuff, “hugeMAXjuiceAHEAD” appeared on his screen and pm-ed him.

 

“Dance for me “heavenlyASS J. I’ll please you afterwards.” Typed in hugeMAXjuiceAHEAD.

 

“I don’t think I can do that. You’ll have to pay me,” typed Junsu.

“Will the MAX juice be enough payment for me to experience that ass?” replied hugeMAXjuiceAHEAD.

 

“We’ll see” Junsu teased.

Changmin invited him to view his webcam and Junsu accepted. The guy with the long black hair in the webcam smirked and he adjusted the camera so that Junsu could see his face, and hell … those are MAX-ed balls! While licking his lips, Changmin started to touch himself slowly and moaned a little. He bit his lower lip and started stroking himself a bit faster, coupled with louder moans and an even hotter panty dropping and ball wrinkling smirk slowly plastered its way on Changmin's face.

 

Junsu was getting turned on and started undoing his pants. But another message popped out.

 

"I want to see your face while I turn you on."

 

So he invited the "OTHER GUY" and showed his face.

 

"This is even better." Junsu heard the other man muttering. The smirk gets bigger and his moans became louder as he stroked his delicious member faster. A few more minutes and the said "MAX Juice" splashed and HugeMAXjuiceAHEAD was in a state of bliss and the smirk even got hotter.

 

"Take your time cleaning up." Junsu typed. "Meet me at the P.O.L.E. club around 7:00PM. I'll give you a free lap dance."

 

Changmin's eyes widened and grabbed the microphone, "Why?"

 

"I work there." Junsu closes the window with a sexy smirk lacing his plump pink lips.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

And that was how they met. As promised, Su gave Min one helluva mindblowing lap dance. It turned out that Min was the manager of P.O.L.E.'s rival club, Maze.

 

Changmin was displeased with the club's interior design and its sleazy and cheesy couches. "How much do you earn here a month?" He scoffed at the unflattering use of lighting on the main stage.

 

"Hmm... Just enough to get by, and a few for somethin' somethin’."

 

"Want to get out of this dump and work for Maze instead?"

 

Su tapped his right index finger on his cheek and wiggled his ass. "Do I get to choose my day-offs and get a bigger salary?"

 

Changmin got up from his seat and ran his hands down to the slighter man's cute firm butt cheeks. "Anything for you, babe."

 

Going back to the present fuckin' time, Junsu almost stumbled as he ran through his closet to pick a random white shirt and a pair of jeans. After fixing his hair up, he looked at the fuckin' retarded time. It was already 11:35 in the evening and he was supposed to be onstage at exactly 11:45pm.

 

"Shit!!" he cursed under his skin and blamed Yunho for being sick. "Why on earth is he fuckin' sick?!?! He must have inserted too much penises up that greedy hole of his or shoved too much GAY Juice in his fuckin' throat!!"

 

When all things had been settled, he grabbed his bag and ran to the door of his apartment. After locking it, he dashed through the elevator and cursed Yunho’s voracious ass a thousand times more. He pressed the button going down to the main lobby.

 

“Damnit, why is it taking forever to get down these floors??!” Junsu almost ran his hands through his tussled sexy bed hair, but stopped when he realized what he was supposed to do..

 

”When the slide doors finally opened, Junsu leapt inside and muttered "OH HELLYEAH!" and immediately got inside.

 

After a few seconds of somewhat agonizing wait for the fuckin' elevator to reach the ground floor, the said retarded slow doors finally open. Junsu ran out of the building in a dashing dolphin speed. He wiggled his ass to hail a taxi and made his way to MAZE.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Pimp was getting bored and hell he wanted to see the ass that his flashy BFF just described a while ago. He wanted to see if the said angelic ass could make him a fuckin' frat boy and a total hornball. Hell, what the fuck was he thinking?! This is madness!! He was just a fuckin' stripper. He was supposed to be not special (yet) because the PIMP Hand has yet to touch him. "A normal stripper," he chanted repeatedly as he tried to convert Jaejoong's words to history. "He should not make me worry. Just a stripper… Just a stripper... " he said as he looked down the balcony.

 

The Pimp aka Park Yoochun went back to his couch and poured the last shot of his Cuervo. He gently picked up the glass and sipped the last bit of ecstacy in it until.... he heard Britney Spear's "Break the Ice."

 

"Fuck it!! Leave Britney Spears alone right NOW!!" He almost screamed and went back to the balcony. He noticed the crowd tripled than it used to be. The Pimp thought that maybe it's the heavenly ass stripper.

 

"Fine," he muttered as he went out of the room and down to the VIP lounge which was separated from the usual customer's lounge of the club.

 

"Wow, you went out of the Pimp room Yoochun," commented Jaejoong while following the pimp.

 

Junsu came out wearing a white translucent pair pants with a matching white thong. PimpChun was totally enraptured and the heat almost made him choke in his desire. He couldn’t believe that such a creature could elicit such animalistic desires in him!

 

PimpChun licked his lips and focused on the "heavenly ass." The pimp started to feel awkward. His eyes were popping, pupils dilating, heart thumping and Pimp Jr. waking with every ass shake and hip thrust made.

 

 

"Shit." the pimp thought. "Seriously, shit. Why do you have to wake up now?! We're in public." Yoochun scolded Pimp Jr. in his thoughts while crossing his legs in an attempt to hide his growing member.

 

He continued to watch the "heavenly ass" as he approached the oh-so-famous pole of MAZE. He slid down in tune with the beat and it was sensual all at the same time. He turned his back and bent while touching his ass upwards and ended it with a snap. He went back to the pole and wrapped one leg and made a booty pop and grinded his way down to the pole. He popped his ass some more and started to unzip the back of his top. After an agonizingly slow unzipping session, he threw the top onto the side and....

 

_Baby I can make you feel HOT! HOT! HOT!_

 

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKIN' ASS PIMPED SON OF A BITCH!" Yoochun almost screamed when the rear went up and down in the sync with the words "HOT! HOT! HOT!" with matching sliding grind at the end...

 

The so-called "heavenly ass" then licked the pole and smothered it with tantalizing and moan-inducing kisses. The pimp groaned when he noticed the rapage of the very lucky bitch pole.

 

"I really wanna touch myself," he groaned in pain when his cock throbbed when he finally got a good look of the rear flesh behind the pants of the stripper. A smirk appeared on the face of the owner of the "heavenly ass" and he winked at the pimp while he kneaded his firm butt while grinding down again and again. And again.

 

The pimp sighed as the song ended and the divine rear owner executed the final daring moves of the performance before the lights faded.

 

"You'll be a pimped bitch next time. My pimped bitch."

  
~~

[ _Previous comments_ ](http://dgurlhugrubolz.livejournal.com/2635.html?thread=10827#t10827)


End file.
